The Debt
by creeposaurus
Summary: He remembered her from the Circle but does she remember him?  A short story based on the beginning of Awakening when the Circle mage is first introduced to Anders. Rated T because there is some very mild language.


**Author's Note: I really don't know where I was going with this. It just sort of came out. I've revised the whole thing in my mind several times. It started off as a romance between them at the Circle but then I figured "EH, I like sweet Cullen though…and my Anders is such a player…and Abby isn't like THAT" so this is what I wrote as a result. Maybe sometime later on, they'll develop some kind of romance type thing. Let me know what you think. Stay one shot or keep it going? Constructive criticism always welcome.**

**The Debt**

Abigail was greeted by the sight of a mage burning a Hurlock alive as she ran into what appeared to be the Vigil's holding cells.

"Whew!" he exclaimed as he shook the heat off his fingertips. He turned to walk away and stopped in his tracks. He looked at Abigail, and then the pile of Templars as the Hurlock collapsed. Abigail recognized the mage instantly. He may not be wearing his Circle robes, but she recognized the dirty blonde hair he kept back in an unkempt ponytail.

It was Anders. Bloody Anders, she thought with malice. Her blood began to boil.

He turned back to Abigail and shrugged, "Err…I didn't do it… Wait a minute…" he squinted stepped over the burning pile of Templar/Hurlock to approach her, "I recognize you from the Circle! What was the name-".

She angrily yanked the hood of her cloak off her head and snarled, "Its Abigail Anders!". Mhairi and Anders shared the same look of confusion, Anders at her angry demeanor.

"Abigail? Oh…OH! Abby!" he exclaimed happily as he spread his arms to embrace her. Poor, stupid, lecherous man, she thought as she balled her hand into a fist. His expression quickly changed to a look of surprise as she responded to his unwanted affection with a swift punch to his face. He clutched his nose as warm blood started to flow from it.

"Andraste's knickerweasels!" he doubled over in pain, "I deserved that…" he said hoarsely.

"I am Warden Commander now, so I suggest you address me as so.", she stated flatly, rubbing her throbbing knuckles.

He wiped his bloodied nose on his arm, "Ah! Moving up in the world I see! Good on you! So, how's Jon…Joe…Jill….what was his name?"

She snorted. She didn't have much of a choice on the matter.

"Jowan is rotting in Aeonar"

Shook his head in mock pity, unsurprised. He remembered the boy being very unsettling. Always fascinated with stories of the Tevinter mages, abominations and such. And ugh…very whiny. He never understood their friendship.

"Tsk tsk, always the quiet ones eh?". He readjusted himself and cleared his throat "Well, I'll just be on my merry way. Nice seeing you again Abby." He gave a small salute and started for the door. He was halfway out when he felt his collar being yanked back. The elf may have been short but she had the grip of an Ogre.

"You're not going anywhere Anders. You are going to help me find the other Wardens"

"B-but Commander, he is an apostate!" Mhairi stammered "Shouldn't he be left in the holding cells? He may escape and the Chantry may find you liab-"

"Trust me, he won't run" she tightened her grip and turned to him "You owe me big Anders"

He gave her a sheepish grin "Whatever do you mean Commander?" hoping she had forgotten.

"Don't play dunce Anders. You remember what I did for you the very last time you escaped don't you?" she questioned, rattling him with her cold stare. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feigning a headache.

"Hehe, I haven't forgotten. But you have to admit, he was quite taken with you!"

"I humiliated myself! Rumors spread like wildfire!"

"Oh come on, scandals were nothing new in the Circle! Remember that time one of the Senior Enchanters caught me with that Amell girl? They still talk about that don't they? " he smirked to himself as he reminisced. Amell was a feisty one.

"Unfortunately, yes. I could never look at the chapel the same ever again. I'm surprised the Maker hasn't struck you down yet… "

He grinned, pleased with himself, "Andraste approves".

She wrinkled her nose. Disgusting. Her disgust was replaced with contempt as she glared at him "Taking advantage of one's infatuation for another's benefit was wrong!"

"But you liked him and he liked you! It's a win-win situation!"

"It made him look bad; they had him do rounds in the dungeon for months because they thought he was incompetent. Too distracted by dainty little mage women. It made ME look bad! And you disappeared. You said you'd find a way to get me out! " her voice became shrill.

He extended a hand and placed it on her shoulder in a comforting gesture "If it helps, I'm really REALLY sorry. Rylock was hot on my ass so I had to get as far away from there as possible…"

She sighed. She was young and at the time believed anything. "I know, I know. It's not like the Circle lasted long after that anyway. With the Blight and Uldred going apeshit and all…."

"So I've heard."

"Commander…" Mhairi started nervously. She was clearly uncomfortable with the mages' reunion but also knew they needed to focus on the task at hand, "I don't mean to interrupt but…the others…"

Abigail nodded "Thank you recruit. Come on Anders." she made a gesture toward the stairs with her head. For a second she looked past him narrowing her eyes, "Is that Stiff Biff?"

Anders laughed as he head out the door, "He made the funniest gurgle when he went down"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sorry about your nose… "

"It's alright. Maybe now we can call it even?"

"We're far from even…" she said, pulling a long greatsword from her back. She assumed a battle stance watching figures approach from a distance. He saw them. Darkspawn. He gripped his staff, readying himself.

"Since when does a healer wield a sword?" he asked, pointing to her sword.

"A long story I'll tell after you've fulfilled your debt."

"I'll hold you to that"

She face was suddenly fierce as the snarling Darkspawn charged toward them.

"Mhairi! Deal with the archers! Anders, Winter's Grasp on the emissary!"

He quickly complied and watched as she charged the emissary. Two hurlocks rushed her to try and protect it but were too late. She shattered the icy form by hitting it with great force using the hilt of her sword. She quickly turned on the Hurlocks, blocking their maces with her sword. He shot an Arcane Bolt at one of them, sending it sprawling on its back. He watched in awe as she beheaded the other one, quickly and cleanly.

She turned to him quickly, darkspawn blood and gore covering her face, "ANDERS, HELP MHAIRI!" she shouted as she danced around the other Hurlock, dodging its heavy blows.

Imagine that…a mage turned warrior. He'll have a lot of questions for her later. For now, he's glad all she did was bloody his nose. He chuckled in amusement as he sent another Arcane Bolt flying towards a Genlock trying to sneak up behind Mhairi.

**Well that's it! Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review…PLEHZ!**


End file.
